¿Jane puede ser feliz?
by JairoMoya
Summary: Después de atrapar a Thomas Mcallister la vida de Jane y el resto de la brigada cambia por completo. ¿Está Jane preparado para una nueva vida? ¿Podrá alcanzar la felicidad? En este fanfic encontraréis un final alternativo de la serie. Donde, mediante una visión totalmente distinta a la usado por Bruno Heller se cerrará por completo la historia.
1. ¿Jane puede ser feliz?

¿JANE PUEDE SER FELIZ?

Teresa no podía dejar de mirar a Patrick, tantos años amándole en silencio. Tanto tiempo sufriendo a su lado, dejando de lado sus propios principios y valores por ese hombre… Y ahora que había terminado todo, ahora que por fin Red Jhon había muerto, no podía dejar de sentir que Patrick se estaba distanciando de ella más que nunca. Es cierto que después de dos años se habían vuelto a encontrar y que ahora trabajaban juntos para el F.B.I, y aunque Patrick la había exigido en sus condiciones para trabajar para el nuevo cuerpo policial. Ella se sentía más sola que nunca. En ocasiones pensaba que ojalá nunca hubiesen acabado con Red Jhon, al menos antes podía sentir al verdadero Patrick a su lado. Ahora todo le parecía una farsa, Jane ya no era el mismo, los casos no eran como antes… todo parecía una triste parodia de lo que fue.  
Pero esa noche todo iba a cambiar, se lo iba a jugar todo a una carta. Si salía mal se iría para siempre, desaparecería… pero si salía bien conseguiría el amor de su vida. Tocó a la puerta de Patrick a las diez de la noche, venía con una botella de vino tinto. Al abrir la puerta Jane supo inmediatamente lo que iba a pasar. Solo pudo exclamar un"Guau" al ver lo preciosa que se había puesto Teresa para él. Su vestido rojo carmesí, sus zapatos de tacones infinitos, sus labios pintados a juego y su pelo negro recogido en un espectacular peinado. Sin decir ni una palabra más Patrick se apartó de la puerta y Teresa dejó la botella sobre la mesa. Ambos se quedaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. El tiempo se paró para siempre, los ojos de Jane y Lisbon unidos por la eternidad. Sus bocas se acercaron milímitro a milímetro, hasta besarse. Ambos llevaban demasiado tiempo evitando ese momento, habían desperdiciado demasiados años… y ahora por fin estaban uniendo sus cuerpos, sus corazones y sus almas… Era como si fueran un solo ser en aquel sofá. Jane deslizó la cremallera de Lisbon con dulzura, mientras ella desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de él. Al fin todos sus deseos se habían cumplido por fin podían disfrutar de ese amor platónico que ambos habían sentido durante tanto tiempo. Las horas pasaron muy rápido pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, ambos disfrutaban del otro sin necesidad de expresarse con palabras. El reloj de la entrada marcaba las tres de la madrugada y Patrick acariciaba el pelo de Teresa, mientras ella reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Jane. Fue entonces cuando Jane dijo "te amo Teresa". Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le dijo "te amo Patrick". Permanecieron en calma abrazados hasta que el sol empezó a entrar por la ventana del salón. Teresa dormía y Jane decidió que la dejaría descansar, se levantó y la arropó con su chaqueta. Por fín era feliz, hacía tantos años que no era capaz de sentir esa felicidad dentro de su corazón… La vida volvía a tener sentido para él. La miraba dormir y no podía dejar de sonreir, pero no con esa sonrisa con la que siempre intentaba ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, sino con una sonrisa que le salía del alma. Su corazón latía por amor y no por el odio que le había movido hasta ahora. Decidió que saldría a comprar flores para ella y algo para preparar un desayuno romántico. Había salido demasiado temprano así que tuvo que esperar hasta que las tiendas abrieron sus puertas. Compró las mejores flores de la florestería, un precioso ramo de rosas rojas. Y también lo necesario para preparar el desayuno. Caminó hacía su casa sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo, las palomas se apartaban a su paso y revoleteaban a su alrededor, dándole a la situación un aire místico. Él las miraba y sonreía… Por fin había llegado, al otro lado de la puerta su amor, Teresa, le esperaba…


	2. Incluso el mal tiene un fin

INCLUSO EL MAL TIENE UN FIN.

Su corazón se paró, la mano le empezó a temblar, no podía introducir la llave en la cerradura. De sus ojos caían las lágrimas al igual que el agua fluye por un río. Se arrodilló sobre el ramo de flores… gritó… pegó la cabeza al suelo de la entrada y lloró, lloró tanto que su camisa ya estaba empapada en lágrimas. Poco a poco se puso en pie y sacó fuerzas para coger la nota que había pegada en su puerta:

"Querido Patrick, supongo que no necesitas abrir la puerta para saber lo que te vas a encontrar. ¿Pensaste que podías ser feliz? No te tenía por una persona ingenua, sin duda me decepcionas una vez más… Solo quiero ser tu amigo, ya lo sabes. Es la única forma de que vuelvas a ser feliz. La verdadera felicidad está a mi lado. No vuelvas a caer en lo mismo, jamás podrás atraparme, jamás me matarás. Porque el mal nunca se extinguirá, puedes ganar batallas pero al final la oscuridad te envuelve y la luz se apaga en ella como una cerilla se agota al poco de ser prendida. Tú crees que luchas contra un hombre… pero yo no soy eso, soy el propio mal en persona, y he venido para llevarte. Si quieres ponerle fin a esto entrégate a mí. Firmado tu fiel amigo Red John"

Las letras de la nota se borraban con las lágrimas de Patrick que caían sin cesar mientras leía. Al fin se atrevió a entrar, lo primero que vio fue una cara sonriente dibujada en la pared encima del sofá… Y allí tumbada como si fuera un ángel, estaba el cuerpo de Lisbon, su cara aún transmitía amor. La abrazó y la besó en la frente… Se tumbó en el suelo, la sangre le impregnaba toda la ropa. Cogió la botella de vino que había traído Teresa y la rompió contra la mesa. Con uno de los cristales se cortó las venas de ambas muñecas. Permaneció inmóvil mientras se desangraba lentamente… Al cabo de unos minutos la vista se le empezaba a nublar… pero aún alcanzaba a distinguir una silueta, era de un hombre vestido de negro y con una máscara.

-¡Noooooo! ¿Qué has hecho Patrick? No puedes morir, aún tenemos que continuar nuestra batalla. Debes entender que solo quiero que seas como yo…–dijo la voz distorsionada.

-Sabía que vendrías, sabía que estabas mirando… porque no eres lo que tú crees… solo eres un hombrecillo gris, un enfermo mental, un sádico. Y como tal puedes morir… no eres eterno…

Patrick usó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y sacó una pistola que escondía debajo del sofá. Red John no se percató del movimiento oculto de Patrick porque estaba intentando parar la sangre que brotaba de la otra muñeca de Patrick. El asesor, el mentalista, el padre, el esposo, el amado, el hombre… por fin iba a ganar… Con su último aliento le disparó en el pecho… Red John se llevó las manos a su corazón… pero la sangre brotaba ya sin control… Red Jhon sonrió.

-Bien Patrick, al fin, al fin lo has hecho. –dijo la voz de Red John que ahora sonaba muy parecida a la del propio Patrick.

Se quitó la máscara y lo miró a los ojos. Jane no lo podía creer… era como mirarse en un espejo. Él le sonrió y le dijo:

-Ahora lo entiendes todo… ¿verdad? Que oscura simetría… -Y Red John murió.

Patrick se giró hacía la ventana y una paloma lo observaba desde el otro lado del cristal, la luz del sol le cegó y murió cogiendo la mano de Teresa.


End file.
